This invention relates to a lock installation kit, and more particularly to a unitary packaged kit containing the basic equipment needed for the installation of a lock set, dead bolt lock, or the like.
Installing a lock into a door is generally regarded as a highly skilled task requiring difficult and accurate procedures. In order to install a lock set, appropriate holes must be drilled through the door at exact locations in order to receive the doorknob mechanism, and the positioning of the latch must be accurately measured with respect to the lock. Such accuracy, as is required in the installation of a lock, requires an individual to spend much time in the proper measurements even before beginning the actual installaton thereof. Then, the installation itself is often a difficult task since the proper sized holes must be drilled in order to accommodate the various parts of the lock. Furthermore, different types of locks require different types of requirements for drilling the door. For example, a standard lock set with latch requires the drilling of both the door side face as well as the door end face. On the other hand, a dead bolt lock only requires drilling through the door side face without the latch thereof extending through the inside of the door.
Because of such complex requirements for lock installation, when an individual purchases a door, in most cases he will purchase it with the holes already provided for the lock. Should he not be able to obtain such a predrilled door, he will usually have an expert, such as a locksmith, install the lock since the locksmith will probably be better able to install the lock because of his experience and training.
As a result, because of the complexity involved in lock installation, it is extremely difficult for an individual homeowner or handyman to install a lock himself. Even if the individual has a variety of tools handy, the appropriate measurement and location of the holes makes it difficult to install a lock. Therefore, in most cases, people find it preferably to pay the costs to have an expert install a lock.